Another Miracle
by lulamae-golightly
Summary: MSR Family fic sap/fluff-fest. A new addition to the family.


**A/N: Thank you to mariaw who is always generous with ideas for fics! I got this done a little earlier than I expected to. Basically it's a happy family fic. William wasn't given up and Mulder & Scully & him are a happy little family. Hope you guys enjoy. :)**

**The X Files doesn't belong to me.**

Sitting on the counter of the bathroom, rubbing her hand idly over her stomach, Scully felt a million things at once. She was happy and scared and nervous and confused about just how to feel about her situation. It wasn't something she thought impossible; it was a _very_ possible thing and she knew the chances were high, but for some reason she could barely believe what she had just discovered.

* * *

><p><em>"Mulder," her voice shattered through the silence as they laid in bed, his hand finding hers right in the middle.<em>

_"Yeah,"_

_She hesitated. "What would you think of having another child?"_

_"Are you pregnant?" he panicked. She almost laughed at his instant reaction._

_"No, no. I was just wondering. If you ever would like to? I understand if you don't..."_

_"I...I like the idea," he replied, rolling over to face her, trying to make a faint outline of her features in the darkness. "It would be very nice. But...maybe not so quick." He lied on his back again and beckoned her to him. She laid her head on his chest._

_"The idea is nice," she sighed. "But I guess you're right, not so quick. And really, I don't know if I'd even be able to have one..."_

_"You believe in miracles, don't you Scully?"_

_"Well, yes, but they don't happen so frequently. That's why they're miracles. I guess if we wanted to, we could take our chances..."_

_"It would be nice. But...I mean, isn't your body still recovering? You pushed a human out of your...you pushed a human out!" he exclaimed. Scully giggled._

_"It was almost two years ago, Mulder. But you're right, it wasn't the easiest thing I've done. But in the end, it was worth it."_

_He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It was. And if it happens again, it'll be worth it."_

_"So...yes? Someday?"_

_"Someday."_

* * *

><p>That late night conversation stayed in the back of both their minds, and though they didn't bring it up again, their late night lovemaking was a little different. William did not stop them from being as affectionate as they could. They knew it would have to change as their son got older, but they made the most of it while they could. She was gone most of the day at work, so he spent his days with two-year old William.<p>

"I think we're getting to be good friends, you and me," Mulder remarked to the baby on his hip as he mixed the formula for his lunch. "See, your mommy, she puts up with a lot of crap." _Crap? Can I say that around a baby? Ehh, whatever._ "But I see her when she comes home to you every day and the way she looks at you, it's like you're the water in the dry desert. She loves you so much, do you know that?" Mulder hoped William was picking up on at least some things he was saying, because if he was just talking to himself he would feel rather stupid. He put his son int he highchair and present him with a bowl of mushy, pea-like baby formula.

"I love you, too, you know." Mulder added as William dug into his lunch. "I love you and your mommy very much. I want your mommy to be happy, and I think she is." the baby babbled, as if in agreement.

"You think she's happy, too?"

William, instead of replying, shoved some peas in his mouth and rubbed it on his cheeks. "It's not soap, but you go ahead and do that, buddy," Mulder said.

"And I can tell she wants another child. What do you think, Willy? What would you do with a brother or sister?" William looked at his dad for a moment, then just ate more. "Eat your peas. Okay."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Scully was attempting to focus on work as well as trying to come up with a way to tell Mulder she was bearing another child. She knew he wouldn't be mad, since they had talked about it before, and she didn't know why it was so hard to just say. <em>All you have to say is "I'm pregnant!" <em>she thought. Her fingers danced over her stomach. "What do you think?" she asked whoever was in there._  
><em>

"Who are you talking to?" one of her co-workers who had just walked in asked.

"Uh, um, sorry," Scully flushed. "Just thinking out loud."

"Asking yourself what you think?"

"Um...nevermind."

Her co-worker gave her a funny look and left._  
><em>

"They think I'm going crazy," she murmured to her stomach.

* * *

><p>When she got home from work; a little earlier than usual, to Mulder's delight, she kissed her love firmly and went to spend time with William in the nursery. He was just about to tear a coloring book up when Scully saved it from him. "No," she said. "That's not what we do with books."<p>

She pulled a box of crayons off a shelf and laid on her stomach next to William. She watched him scribble over the picture of kittens, streaking them with purple and blue. She tore out a page of her own and began coloring a fish. "Guess what, William?"

He went on coloring his kittens. "Well, your mommy's gonna have another baby. And I don't know how to tell your daddy." William stole her paper and scribbled on Scully's fish. "Hmm. Is that what you think? Think I should color him a picture?" The kittens were forgotten and William seemed more interested in fish. "Or I could write him a note...I guess..."

She got an idea. A cheesy, kind of nauseating idea but it was cute and thought it would be a sweet surprise. She felt like such a typical mother as she got out her notebook and wrote a small note and stuffed it in an envelope.

_Daddy-_

_Mommy says there's a brother or sister for me in her belly and she didn't know how to tell you so I thought I would. She's nervous, just like you are. You should go be with her._

_-William_

She addressed the envelope to 'Daddy' and when she set William in his crib for bedtime, she placed the envelope there too. Scully found Mulder cleaning up the kitchen after their dinner. "Where have you been?"

"I'm spending time with our son! You've gotten to be with him all day."

He pouted. "But Scully...I miss you, too," he whined like a little boy would. She laughed.

"Well you get me for the whole night."

Mulder wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. "Mmm, you don't know how nice that sounds." they kissed, softly at first but next thing they knew he was pressing her against the cabinets and his hands were wandering past her waist. Things were really starting to get heated when a cry was heard from the nursery. Mulder tried not to groan. "I'll go check on him."

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek.

She stepped into their bedroom, slipping out of her everyday clothes and into her silk pajamas. The fabric was so cool and inviting against her skin. All the while, she was anxious how Mulder would react to the news when he found the note. She was brushing her teeth when she head an excited "Scully!" from Mulder, who was nearly running into the bathroom. She quickly rinsed out her mouth and turned around, shrieking as he picked her up and spun her around. "Is it true? Are you really?"

"God, Mulder, our child just fell asleep, don't wake him again."

He waved the note in front of her. "Is this true?"

"Yes, Mulder."

He laughed and brought her into his arms, grinning ear-to-ear. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I didn't know how you'd react. I didn't know how to tell you, what would be the right way to. So I had William tell you instead."

"You can tell me anything. But it was pretty clever of you," he replied. "God, Scully, I'm so happy." Mulder cradled her face in his hands.

Her cheeks flooded with a soft pink color and she nuzzled into his hands. "Me, too, Mulder."

* * *

><p>They settled into bed, spooning up next to each other. "Do you think Willy will like having a sibling?" she asked.<p>

"I think he'll love it. Have you thought about names yet?"

"God, Mulder, I'm barely a month along."

He chuckled. "Alright, I get it. I guess I'm just excited. I didn't get to be with you when you were pregnant with William. I want to be with you for this."

"You will be. You'll get to see me throw up in the morning and get ridiculous cravings and yell at you."

He lifted the hem of her pajama top and kissed her stomach. "It'll be worth it. In nine months we'll have another beautiful little child."

"Mmm-hmm." she replied, closing her eyes. "Go to bed, Mulder."

"I love you. And our baby." he kissed her once more and they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>During her first trimester, she spent her mornings getting sick (which they both hated; Mulder hated seeing her so tired and sick and not being able to do anything about it, and Scully really just did not like puking). But after they got past that part, it wasn't so bad. She was always craving something, usually pizza. Every other weekend, Mulder was ordering pizza with extra mushrooms. At first he wasn't happy about all the money they were spending, but when he saw her bite into her slice and moan it was all worth it.<p>

"I like that," he declared when he first heard her make that noise.

"What?"

"That noise you just made. I like it."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you do."

He planted a kiss on her cheek. "I like it when I make you make that noise."

"Mmm," she hummed. "Me, too."

She spent many nights making those noises; her sex drive was up more than usual. She was always trying to goad him into bed, and he never complained.

The second trimester was when she had her ultrasound. They were glad to see they had a healthy baby, but they decided to learn the child's sex when it was born. Scully's whole body got...rounder. Her face got rounder, her chest got rounder (Mulder really liked that), and her stomach was growing fairly quickly. Her whole body felt sore sometimes, and occasionally she was moody for no reason. When she was irritated, you could tell just by looking at her, and she'd probably yell at you for looking at her wrong. They reveled in the first few flutters they felt, and William liked to grab at his mommy's stomach, his little fingers splaying out over her ever-growing abdomen.

"That's your little brother or sister." Scully explained. William, who's vocabulary only consisted of 'mama', 'dada', and the like, just looked up at his mother in wonderment.

The third trimester, she felt weary and just wanted to sleep most of the time. Her stomach was _huge. _She was practically waddling. Her baby was quite the kicker, and sometimes it was so much she had to sit down.

"Alright, baby, you need to get off my bladder," she groaned as she held onto the kitchen counter.

"They're on your...bladder?" Mulder asked.

"Why do you think I go to the bathroom a million times a day? Oh," she gasped as she felt another kick. "Yes, I know you want out, but not right now."

"Soon, huh?"

"Definitely. Jesus Christ," she grunted, sitting down. "Calm down." she addressed her stomach.

* * *

><p>It all led up to a chilly morning when Scully shook Mulder awake gently. "Mulder,"<p>

"Yeah?" he asked groggily.

"We're gonna have to go to the hospital soon."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm having contractions. When my water breaks, we'll go to the hospital."

"Shit," Mulder groaned, stumbling out of bed. "What do I do?"

"Calm down, first of all," Scully began, sitting up with a grunt. "Why don't you grab the overnight bag, and call my mom so she can come over and watch William. Oh!" she exclaimed as she felt another contraction.

"I'm on it," he replied.

Scully closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach, listening to Mulder dial the phone and talk quickly to her mother. "Mrs. Scully? Yes, this is Fox...yes, I know it's three in the morning...Scully's having contractions and we've gotta get her to the hospital soon...could you come over and watch Wiliam? Thank you, Mrs. Scully." He returned with her bag. "Your mom will be over in a few minutes."

"Thank you," she sighed.

"You doing alright?"

"Yeah, just...it's happening, y'know?"

"Does it...hurt?"

"Uh, it just feels...uncomfortable. I want this baby out and in my arms, and I'm starting to think they want the same thing." She huffed. "Come sit with me, please?"

"Of course," she set her head on his chest and he idly rubbed her stomach, murmuring comforting words to her until he heard the doorbell ring.

Mulder answered it and led Maggie Scully into their room. "Oh, Dana!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, mom," she replied wearily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to get this over with." William began crying from a few rooms over, and Scully was about to go tend to him when Mulder stopped her.

"No, I'll go see him," he protested.

"No, _I _will," Maggie said, promptly leaving to go check on her grandchild.

* * *

><p>Scully spent a few more hours at home, the contractions coming minutes apart. She laid on her side and attempted to sleep, but the contractions were too strong and she was too uncomfortable. Mulder just meandered around the house, never straying too far from Scully, feeling a million different feelings and panicking internally.<p>

"Fox, don't worry," Maggie comforted him. "Dana will be fine."

"I know, I just...I don't really know what to do."

"Just be with her and hold her hand. In the end, everything will be okay."

"Mulder," Scully appeared then. "It's time to go."

"Uh, okay," he replied. "There's food for William in the pantry, and he-"

"Fox," Maggie chuckled. "I know how to take care of babies. I've had four of my own."

"Oh yeah, that's right...well, I guess we'll be back soon. Or, not soon. I-I dunno."

Scully rolled her eyes. "Come on, Mulder."

"Be safe." Maggie called to them as they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Many hours later; hours spent squeezing Mulder's hand so hard he was surprised it wasn't broken, hours full of gritted teeth and huffing breaths and pain. After hours of all that, a baby girl was born. She had light, fuzzy hair and big brown eyes, and a very shrill cry. Scully was holding her newborn, cleaned-off baby to her chest, dozing off when Mulder came back from a bathroom break. "Hi, honey," he said tenderly. She smiled.<p>

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Exhausted. How're you?"

"Just about the same, I think. Probably not as much as you, though."

"Considering I just gave birth, probably not. You should go home and get some rest."

_"_I don't wanna leave you." he protested.

"I know. But we both need the rest." He yawned before he could argue, and she giggled.

"Alright, I'm wrong, you're right."

"Well, give me and your daughter a kiss before you leave."

"What do you think we should name her?"

They both thought silently for a moment until Scully looked up and declared, "Samantha."

He smiled faintly. "I like it. Samantha Katherine."

"Does she have to have the same middle name as me?"

"It's a pretty name! Samantha Katherine Scully."

Scully sighed. She did like the name, and she was too tired to argue with him. "Alright. Samantha Katherine." The baby awoke and looked up at her mother with that wide-eyed baby look. She was surprisingly quiet. Scully felt a rush of love and happiness that she had a _child._ After years of feeling empty, barren, she had not one but two beautiful children. And the person she loved most was there with her, smiling down on her and their child. Another miracle.

"I'm gonna go now. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning." he kissed her, then Samantha's forehead.

"I love you," Scully said. "Get some sleep."

"I think you tell me 'get some sleep' a million times a year."

"And you never listen to me."

"I will tonight."

"Okay," she smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I love you so much." they kissed one more time and he left, leaving her alone with her newborn. She heard squeaky nurses' shoes down the hall.

"Would you like me to take her?"

"Yes, thank you," Scully gave the nurse her sleeping baby.

"Was that your husband with you? He was very supportive."

"Um...no, we're not married, but we've been together for a very long time."

"Huh. Well, he seemed like a very good...partner." the woman was an old nurse, and you could tell by the furrow of her brow she was thinking of those darn kids nowadays, all living in sin.

Scully simply replied with, "He is, thank you." The nurse told her goodnight and she said farewell to her baby for a few hours. She knew she would be awakened soon to feed her, and that would go on for several months. There would be crying in the middle of the night, leaving her exhausted. There would be fights, they would be stressed, but at the end of the day they could snuggle up in bed and forgive each other for everything all over again. Samantha Katherine was another miracle; in the end, all Scully could do was thank the Lord and smile about it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


End file.
